1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ball carrier, and in particular for holding smaller balls for games and sports, such as for example, golf balls, ping-pong, tennis, lacrosse, racquetballs and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been cumbersome and inconvenient for a golfer to carry golf balls on his person. Otherwise, the golfer will find himself at a loss for a ball when he cannot locate his ball which may have strayed off the fairway. Consequently, the golfer will have to trek back to their golf bag or golf cart to retrieve a new ball to continue on with their game. Since it is not convenient for a golfer to carry golf balls in their sales packaging and/or in their pockets, there is a need for a portable golf ball carrying device in which the golfer can conveniently carry on their person and quickly dispense a few extra golf balls as needed throughout the game.
Various pouches and carrying devices have been previously proposed, however, the prior art devices are not as durable and cannot properly support a golf ball's weight or jarring action of the golfer on the golf course. Traditionally, most ball carriers were integrated into the golf bag and/or caddy cart. Numerous disadvantages are inherent in the durability of their use and manufacture of the earlier golf ball carrying devices. For example, some require expensive tooling, molds, and materials. Those that were made of plastic broke easily and those made of metal having mechanical parts, like springs, were easily damaged, rusted and bent and made inoperable.
Attempts were also made at producing a soft golf ball carrying pouch. However, these prior art devices included closure mechanisms which were difficult to open and close. Likewise, other device could not adequately support the weight of the balls and/or the jarring motion of the athlete during their sporting event.
It is clear that this problem has not been solved and there is still a longstanding need for a portable, yet durable quick release carrying case for golf balls which will not fall from the contained under the weight of the ball and/or subjected to the jarring motion of the golfer while they are on the golf course. In accordance with this invention, an exemplary carrying device and configuration is described and shown below which solves this problem.